Never Too Late
by KyroNami-Chan
Summary: JJ va se marier avec Will. C'est officiel. Prentiss, qui l'aime depuis toujours, fait mine d'être heureuse avec cette décision. Mais bientôt, ses sentiments puissants envers sa collègue la poussent à agir... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? À voir.


_JJ/Prentiss... que dire de plus ? Elles sont extra, surtout ensemble ! J'avais envie d'écrire cette fiction depuis un bon moment maintenant. Pas de loups-garous, cette fois, que de la romance :P ! Rated M pour plus tard dans la fiction... mais ne vous empêchez pas de lire ! Je vous préviendrai lorsque le tout deviendra... plus intime, dira-t-on ;D. _

_Criminal Minds ne m'appartient pas ! :D  
_  
**PS :** Certains des surnoms utilisés proviennent de la série en anglais, puisque je l'écoute en cette langue, et en italique, afin de ne pas trop vous mélanger :3. Si vous avez des questions sur leur signification, signalez le moi en review ! :3  
**PPS :**La fic ne tient pas nécessairement compte des évènements de la série concernant le mariage de Will & JJ ;).

**Nami~**

* * *

Une mélodie rythmée et sensuelle à la fois était diffusée par les boîtes de son immense du club où l'équipe du BAU s'était rassemblée après une rude journée de travail. Assis ensemble, Hotch et Rossi échangeaient sur les changements qu'avait connu le monde de la musique ces dernières décénnies. Ils étaient tout deux un peu en retrait de la piste de danse qui précédait leur table. Reid, Garcia et Prentiss observaient ladite allée de danse avec intérêt, le premier se demandant comment ces gens pouvaient bien coordoner leurs mouvements alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas du tout, la seconde se léchant les lèvres à la vue de Derek Morgan se déhanchant lascivement en suivant le rythme embrasé et la dernière en se maudissant.

Les yeux déjà foncés de Prentiss étaient plus que sombres, sa main agrippait sa cuisse en y enfonçant les ongles, et ses dents grignotaient inconsciemment l'index de son autre main. Tout ceci pour une seule raison : Jennifer Jareau. Coincée entre Derek et Will LaMontagne, elle se trémoussait en pinçant les lèvres, éclatant de rire par moment, se mouvant de façon suggestive à d'autres, plissant ses yeux magnifiques. Elle éleva lentement une main experte qu'elle laissa glisser dans le cou de Will. Ce dernier, dansant derrière elle - trop près d'elle ! - fit descendre ses paumes baladeuses sur ses hanches parfaites, et ils calquèrent leurs rythmes et positions l'un sur l'autre. Leur danse devint intime et profonde.

Plus essoufflé qu'il ne le laissa paraître à son retour, Derek quitta la foule de danseurs. Garcia applaudit bruyamment son retour.

- On aime ce qu'on voit, _Baby Girl _? fit-il avant de s'envoyer une grande gorgée d'alcool.

- On appelle plus ça "aimer" à ce point, _hot stuff_. C'est du pur désir.

- Je te réserve la prochaine ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire ravageur, oublieux de la présence de Kevin Lynch, le petit ami de l'analyste.

De toute façon, Kevin s'était retiré pour aller aux toilettes dix minutes plus tôt, et n'était pas encore revenu. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier cependant, pas même sa chérie qui mourrait d'envie de danser avec son héros d'amour.

- Oh yeah ! Et attend toi à tout un spectacle, mon chou ! accepta-t-elle en renvoyant son sourire à Derek.

Reid fit un commentaire exprimant à quel point ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Prentiss ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui était destiné avant que Reid agite une main en face de ses yeux. La brune s'arracha à la contemplation jalouse de l'agent de liaison afin de prêter attention au docteur.

- Tu disais ?

- Ils sont mignons, tout les deux.

- Ah, oui. Très.

Elle détourna à nouveau le regard, priant pour que la chanson s'achève bientôt, ayant de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre l'envie d'arracher JJ à Will pour une danse incandescente... Prentiss fut exaucée quelques secondes plus tard. La chanson s'estompa dans une dernière série de notes brûlantes qui lui vrillèrent la peau. Elle remercia les lumières tamisées et dansantes du club de cacher la rougeur qui décorait ses joues lorsque le couple revint à table.

- Belle danse, commenta Morgan dans un clin d'oeil.

JJ ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, tout sourire, mais Garcia lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Les premiers accords d'une chanson qu'elle adorait venait de couler des hauts-parleurs, et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

- Derek ! C'est ma chanson, _c'est ma chanson_, viens !

Le concerné se laissa emporter par l'informaticienne, qui le tira par le chandail jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il eut à peine le temps de poser son verre sur la table qu'il s'en éloignait déjà.

Respirant un mélange de fine sueur et de parfum vanillé, JJ s'assit aux cotés de Prentiss, sur la chaise qu'avait désertée Garcia. Elle s'éventa d'une main et ébourriffa ses cheveux. Emily déglutit avec peine. Will choisit ce moment pour aller leur chercher à boire, laissant les deux femmes seules... avec Reid.

- J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit JJ, d'humeur légère.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Oh, quelqu'un ne s'amuse pas, on dirait, commenta-t-elle pinçant la joue de Prentiss. Tu devrais aller danser, ça aide. Hey, Spence ! Invite Emily à danser !

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard sévère avant de lancer un «non» identique, léger et amusé. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les trois, Prentiss envoyant une chiquenaude amicale à Reid. Détendue, Emily entreprit de discuter avec JJ et Spencer, seulement interrompue par Garcia et Morgan qui revenaient, crampés de rire, en sueur.

- Tu déchires, _Baby Girl _! complimenta Derek en reprenant son verre à moitié vide.

Il le cala d'une traite et l'écrasa contre la table.

- On gère, additionna-t-elle, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes.

- Alors, qui est la prochaine ? Prentiss ?

- Même pas en rêve ! rigola-t-elle, malicieusement.

Penelope envoya une série de claques à JJ, la poussant doucement à se lever afin de se rassoir. Elle s'écrasa sur sa chaise dans un «Ouuh» épuisé mais satisfait. Will et Kevin réapparurent à ce moment. Lynch avait le teint on ne peut plus vert, et Will tenait en main deux chopes de bière mousseuse. Il en donna une à JJ, qui le remercia chaleureusement. Prentiss détourna le regard, roulant les yeux au ciel. Elle parvint à retenir un grondement qui menaçait de s'élever de sa gorge.

Le couple, inconscient de la colère qui s'éveillait en la brune, se rapprocha considérablement, se glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, éclatant de rire par moments, clouant quelques petits baisers sur la peau de l'autre. Le manège tout à fait mielleux (et écoeurant, si vous voulez l'avis de Prentiss) dura quelques minutes, puis Will claqua dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention.

- Tout le monde ! s'époumona Will afin de couvrir la musique détonnante. JJ et moi avons quelque chose d'immense à vous annoncer.

Réaction immédiate. Garcia plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en gémissant joyeusement. Hotch et Rossi échangèrent des regards complices et ravis. Reid écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, incapable de déterminer de la nature de ladite nouvelle. Le sourire de Morgan s'élargit. Kevin... luttait contre l'envie de vomir, et Prentiss croisa les bras et les doigts, priant pour que cela ne soit pas _ça_. JJ prit la parole :

- Nous... nous allons nous marier ! s'exclama-t-elle, comblée.

Prentiss reçut l'annonce comme un coup dans le ventre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et le cerveau ramolli. Elle aperçut au ralenti l'assemblée se réjouir, s'embrasser, se donner des tapes amicales... Hotch se leva, serra la main de Will, bientôt immité par Rossi qui fit semblant de l'étrangler... Prentiss devait respirer. L'air du club, chargé d'hormones, de chaleur et de plaisir lui était étouffant. Elle se redressa d'un bond, attirant tout les regards sur elle, et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Une nuée de larmes embrumait progressivement ses yeux à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la sortie.

Dehors, elle eut la contenance de s'isoler avant de laisser sa peine éclater. Elle défit le col de sa chemise, se plaqua contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Seules trois larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, balayées par le vent frais de la nuit. Recouvrant peu à peu sa respiration, Emily appuya contre ses genoux son front et souffla longuement. Elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras et pria pour que personne n'ait la brillante idée de la suivre. Surtout pas JJ.

Mais puisque les circonstances jouent toujours de cette façon, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre l'écho de ses bottines à talon s'approcher d'elle et stopper à sa hauteur. Un feulement de tissu se fit entendre tandis que la blonde s'accroupissait aux cotés de son amie.

- Em, tout va bien ?

Prentiss ravala un sanglot et ne répondit que lorsqu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir contrôler sa voix.

- Je vais bien. Désolée d'avoir gâché le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je me suis mise à étouffer, je devais sortir.

Une main aux doigts incroyablement doux vint caresser l'épaule de Prentiss de façon réconfortante. Elle frissonna. JJ se laissa tomber sur les fesses, assise juste à coté de Emily, qui releva lentement la tête. Elle observa le ciel avec intérêt, désirant oublier le contact de l'agent de liaison, la récente nouvelle, sa peine. JJ l'imita, élevant les yeux vers la voûte. Les étoiles étaient masquées par la pollution lumineuse de la ville. La blonde fut la première à se lasser de sa contemplation, et se mit à fixer Prentiss.

- Tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-elle.

Prentiss plongea ses iris foncés au creux des siens, océaniques. Elle faillit s'y noyer.

- Ça... ça m'arrive lorsque je m'étouffe solidement, mentit-elle.

Ses lèvres se refermèrent, non sans la démanger. L'envie de hurler son amour à JJ, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, qu'elle allait la perdre, qu'elle la voyait à son plus vulnérable, son plus faible, la dévorait. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, fort. Un goût ferreux et salé se mêla à sa salive. Emily lorgna le sol, cessant de jauger JJ plus que la courtoisie ne l'autorisait. Bon sens ! Déclarer sa flamme semblait si facile dans les livres et les films !

Oh, Emily Prentiss avait du courage à revendre, et cela s'appliquait également aux déclarations amoureuses... Mais tout en elle s'opposait à cette confession. JJ allait se marier. À un homme. Qu'elle aimait. Et Emily n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever cela, de tout gâcher en lui criant brusquement, presque sauvagement, qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier instant. Depuis le premier sourire radieux qu'elle lui avait décoché. Depuis son premier jour au BAU...

- Tu es prête, questionna JJ, extirpant Emily de ses pensées.

- Prête ? À quoi ?

- À rentrer, précisa l'agent de liaison en désignant le club du pouce.

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr.

Faux. Elle aurait adoré prendre ses jambes à son cou, monter en voiture et filer s'enfermer chez elle, se couler sous une montagne de couvertures et s'y laisser mourir lentement. Évidemment, elle n'en fit rien, préférant s'emparer de la main de JJ qui l'aida à se relever. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent longuement avant que Prentiss lâche la main de JJ, qui souriait avec empathie. Elle se détourna afin de retourner à l'intérieur. Emily la héla.

- JJ ?

- Hm ? se retourna-t-elle innocemment, craquante.

- Félicitations.

* * *

_J'ai presque envie de pleurer, haha ! Bon j'exagère, mais pauvre Prentiss. *tousse* Je la consolerait bien, moi ! *tousse* J'espère que ce chapitre - court, j'en conviens - vous a plu ! :D Bisous à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire. N'oubliez pas la review ;3 !_

**~Nami**


End file.
